


Gangbang

by crabbynsfw



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbynsfw/pseuds/crabbynsfw
Summary: Rick sets up a gangbang with some other Ricks, just for you.





	Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> i mean i really dont know what to tell yall i literally just wrote 10 pages of smut

You fidget nervously as you sit on the toilet that doesn’t really feel like it’s made for someone with your body structure, in a hotel somewhere in a galaxy you’ve never been to before. Half your clothes are on the floor, just your underwear left on your body. You go over your list of pros and cons in your head, and the pros still outweigh the cons, but you’re still too nervous to open the door and go through with this.

You can hear voices murmuring outside the bathroom. They’re all the same voice. Occasionally you can hear the hotel room door opening and slamming shut. It’s almost eerie, like a surreal scene from a horror movie.

Someone knocks on the door, and doesn’t wait for you to answer before they open it.

Rick, your Rick, wearing the stupid neon pink paw-print patterned collar you picked out for him because there was basically no chance of any of the other Ricks showing up in a similar one, steps inside and closes the door before you can get a peek at how many other Ricks were in the other room.

“L-look, if you’re freaked out, y-y-you – you don’t have to do this,” he says, casually, like he’s talking about going on a rollercoaster and not about getting gangbanged by a dozen versions of himself. He leans back against the door, arms crossed, brow raised.

“I _am_ freaked out, but not because I don’t want to do this,” you confess.

“So what are you worried about?” he asks. “W-w-we both know you’re a fucking freak, you love shit like this.”

“Yeah, in porn,” you hiss, narrowing your eyes at him. “I haven’t had sex with this many people at once before.”

“It’s a bunch of Ricks, it’s not like you don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“But I _don’t_ know,” you argue. “What if they’re not into me and shit goes bad and it turns out that, like, Ricks in general aren’t into me or –”

You and Rick are in a weird place, in terms of your relationship. He seems comfortable enough to cart you around the galaxy when he needs a sidekick and Morty’s angry enough to refuse to go, but you’re not delusional enough to think you’re truly important to him. You have a tenuous bond and you’re worried about jeopardizing it.

Rick sighs, exasperated, and rolls his eyes. “They’re me, but they’re _not_ me. You think I give a shit what any of those asslickers think about the person I’m fucking? T-t-that’s – I’m not that fucking impressionable. You know that.”

“You’re gonna be there to make sure I’m okay?” you ask.

He grunts and gestures to his neck. “No, I’m wearing this stupid, cheap, itchy piece of shit –” he pauses to belch – “because I love dollar store dog collars chafing my fucking skin.”

You furrow your brow and frown at him.

He sighs again. “Y-y-yes, I’m gonna fucking be there. I promise I won’t take the collar off so you know which one I am.”

You look away and start fidgeting again.

In your peripheral vision, you can see his face soften incrementally. “N-nothing – I’m not gonna let anything bad happen,” he offers, his voice just a little quieter.

That’s about as tender as Rick ever gets, but it’s enough to convince you. You take a deep breath and stand up. Rick puts his hand on your lower back, a step behind you as you head for the door.

“T-the lingerie you picked looks nice, by the way,” he says, his hot breath on your ear as you open the door.

Immediately the chatter stops and all eyes are on you. There’s not as many of him as you expected – your Rick said about a dozen RSVPed but there’s only seven here. Some are probably late, and you’re sure that there’ll be more coming who just couldn’t be assed to reply to the invite.

Mostly, they look unimpressed, but you see a few brows raise and you hope that’s a good sign. Several seem clearly wasted and most are in varying states of undress. Your Rick is probably the soberest and the only fully clothed one here, which you know is a sacrifice on his part.

You ignore your heart thudding painfully in your chest and the churning in your stomach.

Your Rick gently pushes you towards the only bed in the room, and you sit on the edge of it while the comments start.

“Hey, not half bad.”

“Seems like the kinda slut who’s into freaky shit like this.”

“Did you pick their panties?” one of them asks, turning to your Rick, who leans against the wall, arms folding again, far enough away to observe but close enough to pull out anyone who gets too rough.

“No, they picked ‘em,” he replies.

“Well, they’re shit,” says an entirely different Rick. He’s already shirtless and wearing some tacky necklace that your Rick would never be caught dead in. He’s the first to touch you as he gets on his knees and starts tugging at your underwear. You raise your hips briefly so he can get off and try not to feel too shy about someone you’ve technically never met staring at your cunt.

“You have bad taste,” he says, holding up your underwear.

He’s still just staring at your crotch, so you’re not sure if he’s talking to you or to your Rick, but before you can think about it too hard, yet another Rick snatches the panties and presses them to his nose and inhales deeply. A couple of the men shoot him a look and he just glares back and shrugs.

“Sssshut the fuck up and do something useful with your mouth, asshole,” says your Rick.

The one kneeling on the floor laughs, shrugs, then pushes your legs further apart and promptly starts eating you out.

He’s surprisingly like your Rick in his approach – he gives your cunt a few broad licks and then practically buries his face between your legs, alternatively lapping at your opening, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, before gliding up to tease your clit.

“Oh, fuck,” you sigh out, leaning back on the bed, propped up by your elbows. You let your head fall back and your eyes slide shut.

The comments start up again. It’s easier to handle when you can’t see them and you almost wish you’d opted for a blindfold.

“Shit, t-t-that’s a pretty voice.”

“I-I hope they’re a noisy lay.”

“Haha, fuck, you’re really goin’ to town, man. Taste good?”

The Rick between your legs pulls away for a moment to answer. “Uhh, duh. Do you think I like eating pussy because I _don’t_ like the taste?”

In a rare aggressive move, you grope blindly for his head, tangling your fingers in his hair before shoving his face back towards your cunt. You’re normally not so bold, but the time for being shy has already passed, and it’s easier not to feel anxious when there’s a tongue lapping at your clit.

Thankfully, he doesn’t protest, greedily licking you again, and a few of the others laugh. He grabs at your hips and thighs, pulling you a little closer to the edge of the bed, until your ass is nearly hanging off.

The other Ricks seem to take your behavior as a signal to start clambering all over you. You can feel the bed moving as several of them get on it and you feel hands groping at your breasts over your bra. The air around you suddenly feels very hot and you’re suddenly struggling to breathe. You don’t open your eyes out of fear that you’ll freak out.

“You and you,” you hear one of them say, presumably your Rick, who is presumably pointing, “and you too. Back off and jack off if you’re so fuckin’ impatient for a turn. Y-y-you – you’re gonna smother them.”

There’s some grumbling, but you can feel the heat around you dissipate a little, and the bed creaks as one of them slides off. You gulp down a few breaths and try to focus on the feeling of the Rick’s tongue on your clit.

You hear zippers being unzipped as a hand touches your neck, coming from behind you. It slides up to your chin, grabs you, turns your head to the right, and something presses against your lips. You let your eyes flutter open for a moment and all you really see is a pale blue-white happy trail before you close them again and open your mouth obediently.

A cock slides in, and another hand fists in your hair, and you can feel your cunt clench. The fact that you have no idea which Rick you’re sucking off is distinctly erotic. You start slow, bobbing your head slowly in time with the tongue lapping at your pussy, only taking about half of his length into your mouth.

It also strikes you that you have no idea where the other Ricks are. You can tell there’s one sort of behind you, groping at your breasts, one of his hands sliding under your bra to pinch at your nipple. Obviously, there’s one you’re giving a blow job, and the other eating you out, but that leaves four other Ricks whose positions you can’t pinpoint at all. You could open your eyes and look, but the mystery is a little bit exciting, and you try to figure out where they are by listening to the soft grunts and murmurs.

The Rick you’re blowing must’ve been getting impatient, because he suddenly thrusts into your mouth, the head of his cock pushing down your throat. He curses loudly and you almost choke, but your Rick loves facefucking and you’ve had more than enough practice at this point to take it.

You hear someone say, “Go easy on them,” but it doesn’t seem like he’s listening, because he pulls out and thrusts again quickly. You breathe deeply through your nose and moan around his cock, letting the spit that’s gathered in your mouth dribble out over your chin.

A strained voice exclaims, “Shit!”

Another voice from between your legs says, “Oh, fuck, t-they like that!” as two fingers are abruptly shoved into your cunt. You whimper around the dick thrusting into your mouth, already wishing you had a cock inside you instead of just fingers.

“They’re drooling all over the place,” says another. “T-that’s so fucking hot.”

This continues for a while – fingers pressing inside of you, a tongue gently teasing your clit, your throat being fucked almost viciously while Ricks make comments about your body. At some point your bra is torn off, but you’re too distracted to tell where it ended up.

Just when you’re getting used to it, another hand threads through your hair and yanks your head back, the cock sliding out of your mouth in the process. Your eyes fly open in surprise and you glance around, feeling disoriented.

The fingers withdraw from your cunt and you watch as the Rick between your legs gets up and stands back so another can take his place. The new Rick is completely naked, and he grabs at your hips, tugs so that you lose your balance on your elbows and you fall flat on the bed. Whoever pulled your hair is already gone, and you’re the only one left on the bed. There are several Ricks gathered around, jerking themselves off at varying speeds with varying intensity.

You scan the faces of the Ricks gathered around you as the one at the end of the bed lines his cock up with your entrance. A couple look bored, and a couple seem like they’re already worked up to the point of cumming, brows furrowed and beads of sweat on their foreheads. Some of them have different hairstyles that you didn’t notice before. Did more show up while you were distracted? It seems like there’s more of them.

You glance over to where you last saw your Rick, and he’s still there. He’s still fully clothed, but his pants are unzipped and his cock is out, fully hard. He’s not touching himself, and instead he’s got one hand in his pocket and the other holding his flask.

He locks eyes with you and takes a sip as the Rick between your legs thrusts hard into you, suddenly stretching you open, and you arch your back and yelp and grip the sheets. You don’t look away from your Rick as he starts thrusting, fucking you hard without any warning or regard for your pleasure, but you’re wet as hell and you roll your hips to meet his thrusts.

Your Rick’s cock twitches and you try to figure out how he’s feeling. His face is completely flat and unreadable, but he’s clearly turned on.

You wrap your legs around the Rick’s waist as he pounds you harder, your breasts bouncing with the force of it. Some of the others are talking among themselves again, and you catch a few comments about your tits or the sounds you’re making. It feels really fucking good, being fucked rough like this, while people watch and jack off to the sight of it.

The Rick fucking you grabs at your hips, slamming into you at a breakneck pace, growling. “Fucking look at me,” he snarls.

Your gaze snaps to his face. His brow is lowered and furrowed and his mouth is open and drooling, his skinny chest heaving as he breathes heavily from exertion. It’s a pretty familiar sight – your Rick looks like this when he’s close to finishing sometimes, crazed and a little bit needy. So you do what you usually do for your Rick.

You arch your back, shooting him a coy look, and intentionally clench your pussy around his cock. You moan his name in the breathiest voice you can muster and his eyes widen in surprise. You roll your hips again, whimpering as he bottoms out inside of you, completely full with his cock. He jolts forward suddenly, bracing himself on the bed as he wheezes, cumming inside of you.

A couple of the other Ricks start ribbing him.

“Jesus, a-already, old man?”

“What, you don’t get laid much?”

“God dammit, now they’ve already got cum in one of their holes and we barely started. F-fucking dumbass, I wanted to cum in their pussy first.”

You laugh a little as he pulls out of you and backs away from the bed, grumbling. It feels a little bit like you’ve turned the balance of power in the room. It wasn’t really intentional, and you don’t feel all that in charge with your legs hanging off the bed and cum leaking out of your cunt, but the atmosphere has definitely shifted slightly.

Another Rick steps forward. “Flip over,” he says, smirking. “Let’s get that tight ass loosened up.”

You do as he says, getting on your hands and knees on the bed. A different Rick takes the opportunity to slide on the bed in front of you, leaning back against the head board and offering you his cock with a raised brow. You accept it greedily, licking up the underside of his cock as he spreads his legs and gets comfortable.

You hear the pop of a lube cap opening behind you, and shortly after there’s a cold finger prodding at your ass. You arch your back to give him easier access, sloppily sucking on the dick in front of you and whimpering as the first finger slips inside you.

Stretching your ass is a tedious process, and even the Rick doing it seems to get impatient, shoving more fingers inside of you before you’re really ready. It stings a little, and you muffle your moans by deepthroating the other Rick’s cock.

“H-hey, fucking slow down,” someone says.

Someone else scoffs. “Shut the fuck up, they love it.”

Already you’re bored with this argument and sick of your holes not feeling full. You pull away from the cock you’re sucking, and say, “Will someone just _fuck me_? Please!”

There’s some cursing, scrambling, and you occupy yourself by gliding your lips over the cock. The Rick you’re sucking off laughs, enjoying the scuffle behind you. He threads his fingers in your hair, brushing it away from your face, and looks down at you with a surprisingly affectionate expression.

Someone abruptly thrusts deep into your ass, their cock slick with lube, and you jerk forward and yelp.

“S-shit, you okay?” comes a voice from behind you.

“Good job, moron,” chides someone else.

“I’m fine,” you choke out. “ _Fuck me_.” It comes out as more of a demand than you’d meant it to.

“Fuck, it’s hot when they’re bossy.”

There’s a small chorus of agreement, and the Rick behind you starts a slow pace. You don’t do anal often, so it already feels a little taboo, but doubly so with a crowd of people watching. You occupy your mouth with your blowjob for a while, until you eventually grow bored with the slow thrusts.

Maybe it’s the fact that the Ricks don’t seem to have any problem insulting each other that makes you braver, but you decide get a little mean yourself. You let the dick in front of you slap wetly against the Rick’s abdomen, and quickly thrust your hips back to meet the other Rick’s thrust.

You look over your shoulder as best you can and hiss, “If you’re not gonna fuck me hard, swap out with someone who can.”

The Rick growls. “I-I-I was trying to be n-nice, but if you _insist_.”

He leans over and wraps his hands around your elbows, pulling your arms back as he straightens back up, forcing you to arch your back to almost a painful degree. He pulls out of your ass slowly and rams back inside, fast and hard, deliberately jolting you forward with the force. You yelp again, but devolves into moans as he does it again and again.

The Rick in front of you lays back and watches idly for a while, then suddenly he shifts his position, getting on to his knees on the bed. He gropes you, his hand sliding over your hips and up to your breasts, roughly pinching and pulling at your nipples as you’re fucked hard in the ass. One of his hands slides down to your cunt and he unceremoniously shoves a finger inside of you.

“Y-you’re still full of –” he interrupts himself with a belch – “full of cum, y-you little slut.”

You whimper. You wish he’d rub your clit for you. Your ass feels completely full, stretched open, and everyone’s watching your tits bounce as you get fucked, and you’re so fucking turned on. No one’s even touched your clit since that one Rick ate you out, and you’re sure that if he did you’d be so close to cumming.

“Y-you like that?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at you. You nod and let your mouth fall open, drooling a little bit. “You like being called a little slut? Rick’s little slut? So slutty that just one wasn’t enough for you, you had to have a whooole room full of Ricks to fuck?”

He grins maliciously as he slides his finger out of you and barely brushes it over your clit.

You moan, squirming as you’re fucked, trying to press your clit against his finger. “Uh-huh…”

He rubs your clit in earnest and you feel your cunt clench around nothing. You feel like screaming, and your ass feels raw as the Rick behind you increases his pace and groans loudly.

“Wh-why don’t you just come already, whore? Show everybody what it looks like when you cum.”

At this point, you’re not even sure which Rick is speaking. You pitch forward, your forehead landing somewhere on the chest of the Rick in front of you, and you take in halted breaths as you feel yourself tensing up.

One more particularly hard thrust of the cock in your ass and you do scream. The Rick behind you fumbles, lets go of one of your arms as he curses loudly and abruptly cums inside of you. You’re only barely aware of more cum leaking between your legs as you writhe, pressing back against his cock as the fingers between your legs continue to stroke your clit until your legs are shaking and you feel lightheaded and you’re chanting, “Stop, stop, stop!” because it feels incredibly good but you’re coming down from the orgasm and it’s too much and you can’t take it.

“BACK OFF,” you hear someone shout, and it’s Rick, your Rick. The one in your ass pulls out and the other moves off the bed as well, letting you fall limply on the sheets.

“That wasn’t even the safe word, killjoy,” one of them snarls.

“Does it look like I give a shit?” your Rick shoots back. He’s leaning over the bed, his hand on your shoulder. “A-are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you manage. You feel breathless. “I just needed a minute. I want to keep going.”

He looks you over critically, but he doesn’t press you on it. Instead, he asks, “D-do you want to do what we talked about?”

You barely have to think about it at all before you’re struggling to sit up and saying, “Yes!”

A couple of the Ricks step forward again, but your Rick shoos them away as he starts rummaging in the drawers next to the bed.

Being in charge to some degree is fun, but it’s not your prevailing fantasy, and it’s not the reason you’re here.

Rick quickly assembles the collapsible spreader bar. He climbs on the bed and you obediently offer your arms up so he can strap the first set of cuffs around your wrists. You lay back on the bed and get comfortable before your spread your legs and raise your knees up towards your chest, high enough that Rick can strap your ankles in too.

You’re quiet as some of the other Ricks start murmuring and laughing. The churning feeling in your stomach is back, and the atmosphere in the room has obviously shifted again. The phrase “cum dumpster” floats around, and your face is hot, but you’re undeniably excited.

Your Rick slides off the bed and you keep your legs raised, your cunt on clear view and your arms hanging limply from the spreader bar.

“Two lines,” he says, punctuating his sentence with a belch as he heads back to lean against the wall again. “One for the mouth, one for their other two holes. T-take your fuckin’ pick.”

You’re not sure how long you spend locked into the spreader bar, but it’s at least a few hours and it’s a complete blur.

You only have a distinct impression of the first few Ricks – one with hair over one eye, one wearing a gaudy pair of sunglasses, all of them greedily drooling all over you and fucking your pussy or ass hard and rough. A handful of them rub your clit while they’re at it, making you clench around their cock harder as you convulse. You lose track of how many times you cum, gritting your teeth and pulling against your restraints, a few tears squeezing out of your eyes as another orgasm is ripped out of you. There’s not always someone lined up to fuck your mouth – mostly they seem interested in cumming in your cunt and ass until you’re pretty sure there’s more cum on the sheets than on your body. A few cum on your tits or your face.

Sometimes, you look over at your Rick. He’s still diligently standing guard, his cock still out, still hard. Only a couple times do you catch him actually touching himself, slowly running his hand over his dick, squeezing the base of his cock hard as precum leaks from the tip.

At some point in the night – and you can somehow remember it more clearly than most of the time you spent getting fucked – it strikes you that he set all this up for you. He went through the trouble of picking out Ricks, he sent the invitations, he booked the hotel. He’s still turned on but his face is still expressionless. You wonder if he’s really even getting anything out of this.

Your clit is practically numb from overuse. The inside of your pussy is swollen a little from the rough sex. It still feels good to be fucked, and you still eagerly accept another load of cum from the last few remaining Ricks before they finally leave, but you’re exhausted when it’s over. Your whole body feels sore and used.

There’s a moment of silence when the last Rick leaves and it’s just you and your Rick.

He looks at you, looks at your cunt, messy and covered in cum. He gets onto the bed, and for a moment you think finally he’s going to fuck you, but instead he just frees you from the cuffs, tosses the spreader bar to the side, and sits back.

You let your legs fall to the bed, hissing. “How does everything feel both sore _and_ numb? Shouldn’t it be one or the other?”

He snorts. “W-well? Was it – how was it?”

You rub at the marks on your wrists left from pulling at your restraints. “Honestly?”

He snorts again. “No, I want you to fucking lie. Yes, honestly.”

“It wasn’t that great,” you say. You try lifting one leg to shake the pins and needles out, then cringe at the pain and give up. “I mean, it was super fun, and I’m glad I tried it, but after a while you kind of zone out. Kinda boring towards the end. Mostly just sore.”

He actually laughs, a genuine laugh. It sounds different from the way the other Ricks laughed, but you can’t put your finger on why. “Y-you’re so – Jesus Christ.”

There’s another moment of silence.

“You look like shit,” he says.

“Wow!” you say, feigning awe. “Astute observation. I wonder what could POSSIBLY have made me look like a hot mess. Maybe the twenty guys cumming in or on me? Just a guess.”

He laughs again and stands up, walking off somewhere. You close your eyes, and you don’t open them again until you feel a cool, damp rag on your forehead.

You look up to see Rick hovering over you. He’s still wearing that stupid collar.

“What are you doing?” you ask.

“Cleaning you up. D-didn’t look like you were moving any time soon.”

“I think there’s more pressing messes than the sweat on my brow.”

“We’ve got a limited number of clean towels since you insisted on taking a shower beforehand. You want me to clean forehead, then cum? Or do you want cum from your cunt all over your forehead?”

He’s smiling, like he wants to laugh again. It’s strange seeing him so peaceful. He’s not generally a patient man, and you’re pretty sure he _still_ hasn’t gotten off.

You close your eyes again. “Okay, good point.”

He wipes you down, being particularly and uncharacteristically gentle when he cleans between your legs. You roll over to a slightly cleaner spot on the bed when he walks away to dispose of the towel.

“W-wellll,” he says, taking a particularly long swig from his flask and burping loudly. “T-this place is fucking trashed. Do you think you can stand up long enough to put clothes on and for us to portal home?”

“Who’s home?” you ask, sitting up on your elbows to look at him.

“Yours. Mine. Whoever.” He’s tucked his cock back into his pants. You can tell it’s still half hard and you furrow your brow.

You roll off the bed, ungracefully, wobbling on your legs. “You didn’t get off,” you say, a little bit confrontationally.

“I’ll jack off later.”

“What, you don’t want to be the twenty-first Rick to fuck me today?”

He says your name, low, quiet, like a warning. You ignore him and teeter over and grab the collar that’s still around his neck.

He kisses you. It’s the first time you’ve been kissed all day. You have some hickeys, bite marks, littered across your shoulders, neck, and chest. But you haven’t been kissed.

He kisses you almost angrily, teeth gnashing and biting at your lips, his tongue pinning yours down whenever you try to explore his mouth. His hands are on your face, your neck, your breasts, your ass. He pushes you back towards the bed as you stumble over your feet.

You fall back onto the bed as he struggles to get his pants off and tries to shrug off his jacket at the same time. “Fuck,” he mutters, “fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He gives up halfway through, one of his arms still stuck through the sleeve of his jacket, and you’re laughing, because he’s acting like a stupid virgin, too excited to get laid for the first time.

He kisses you again, sloppily, drooling into your mouth as he clambers on top of you. “Let me fuck you,” he mumbles. His hand is at your breast, brushing his fingers over your nipple, and you’re surprised to find you can feel it at all after the abuse they’ve taken tonight. But it feels nice and it makes you breathless.

“Let me fuck you,” he says again, an edge of desperation in his voice. You nod, and he hisses, “Ssssshit.”

He fumbles with his cock a few times, opting to shove his pants and underwear down around his thighs. You spread your legs and he palms you for a moment, dipping his fingers into your ass. They slide in easily.

“Y-you’re so fucking loose after all that. Fuck. C-can’t believe you let all those assholes fuck you. Can’t believe you said it was _boring_.”

He lines his cock up with you pussy, pressing slowly inside, screwing his eyes shut. You whimper, and he continues rambling.

“Jesus FUCKING Christ, y-y-you – you’re all fucking tight and swollen up… Shit, does it hurt, baby?” He stops moving, suddenly concerned. “D-does it hurt?”

“A little,” you say, honestly. “But it’s okay, it still feels good, I want you to cum inside me too –”

He interrupts you with another barrage of swears, slowly pressing his cock inside you. You can feel there’s a lot of resistance, that he’s going slowly to avoid tearing you up. Briefly, you think maybe it’d be nice if he did.

But for once, he doesn’t seem interested in fucking you hard and rough. He fucks you slow, rolling his hips smoothly as he buries his face in your neck and pants against your skin. Your cunt still feels numb, but with this pace you can focus on the way your pussy stretches to accommodate his cock, how empty it feels when he pulls all the way out, how full you feel when he’s fully inside of you.

You’re breathing heavily, your hands clawing at the shirt on his back. You start muttering his name and he growls like an animal, but he doesn’t fuck you faster. Instead he pulls back slightly, shoves his fingers in his mouth, drooling all over them before pressing them to your clit.

You barely feel it. You lost count of how many times you’ve cum but you don’t think you could do it again, not now. But it still feels wonderful – his cock stretching you open over and over, his long, thin fingers working your clit. It’s familiar in a way it wasn’t with all the other Ricks.

You smile up at him and moan his name and he’s gone, cursing and cumming inside you. He practically convulses on top of you before he relaxes, pulling out and flopping to one side.

There’s yet another silent moment, punctuated only by heaving breathing.

“Okay,” you say, lifting yourself off of the sticky sheets. “Now we can leave. This place is so nasty.”

He laughs, tucks his cock away, and takes you home.


End file.
